valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Deck Guides/LAW/@comment-29349735-20160904165258/@comment-29349735-20160904201754
> with Arpa you can make a good move against Hammer and get an unleasher so she isnt the useless as Jhaa is says. I am in the good position to have Herb as well as Dong. Hammer isn't a simple matter of adding Arpa to your team, and doing so is just making things worse. We can demonstrate this with a bit of Valkyrie Crusade Math™. Let's use Herb Wing as our first example. The reason that Herb Wing counters hammer teams so well is that with four Herb Wing procs, it takes 5 procs of legendary panacea to counteract it enough to bring Hammer back up to a one-hit-kill again. 4.5 Herb Wing procs is the average with three unleashers, assuming that all three unleashers survive and only have to choose between your buffer and unleasher, so this is mostly a reliable team against a Hammer-spammer - as the LAW won't have enough turns to 5-proc panacea and still have enough turns to kill your now fully buffed team with hammer. Let's replace one of the unleashers with Arpa. With how rapidly hammer and other skills get spammed in the first few turns, Arpa is going to steal an average of 1-2 of your unleasher procs, bringing the Herb Wing procs down to 2~3 on average. Two Herb Wing procs is countered by two panaceas, which means that the LAW will very rapidly get its one-shot hammers back. Three Herb Wing procs is countered by three panaceas, which still gives the LAW enough room to hammer down your entire team in the process. Thus, adding an Arpa is detrimental to a Herb Wing team. It becomes fatal when you try to add it to an already struggling Skoll team. You can't just arbitrarily add a card that says "nullify attacking skills" and expect it to perfectly solve an issue - as, in this case, the stealing proc rates can easily just make things worse instead. If you don't have herb wing, you're simply not going to out-debuff Panacea reliably. Even if you manage to set off four procs of Skoll's 55% debuff without getting any of your unleashers killed, this is completely counteracted by three procs of Panacea. Heck, in this case, the LAW should start one-shotting you again even with just two Panaceas, since that brings his attack back to 50% - which is enough for Hammer to one-shot any card that isn't named Relena. > Like fully buffed, just one or two unleashes left and getting cleared. LAW keeps making no dmg but you are not able to kill her since your dmg is broken. You run into round limit. Are we talking about a Herb Wing team against Hammer vs. a Summer Snow team vs. Domain? In the same way that Herb Wing can nullify panaceas, Summer Snow nullifys domain. With two summer snows on a team, you'd need some seriously horrid RNG in order for Domain to punch through that level of nullification (basically never). That, and Domain generally does not get spammed - if you have two nullers and two unleashers, you can expect to be pretty well-protected against a domain LAW. You don't even need Summer Snow to perform reliably (~80%) against her. Without an 80% debuffer, on the other hand...Skoll and other sub-60% debuffers falls apart against Hammer teams. Unless if you are really RNG blessed, the average 4-6 procs you get with three unleashers isn't enough to counteract 3 procs of panacea on its own. You practically need Summer Snow even on this team for the extra protection against panacea procs, and Skoll is still unreliable in the earlier rounds. > What do player fear more field or hammer? What can be handled better one missing card or the loose of atk/def force? > As for me I fear both but i am prepared against Hammer. I can handle a missing card very well except for the buffer gone before fully buffed. If you don't have a 80% debuffer, you're not really prepared against hammer. A missing unleasher with 2 procs remaining means 1 less proc for your debuffer - which, if it's a 55% debuffer like Skoll, means that the LAW will recover and hammer you to death after two Panaceas. If Hammer can one-shot your debuffer, a missing debuffer means game over right there. Sure, field seems to have more impact at first glance, but you have to consider the package rather than individual procs: what do you fear more - field + command, or three hammers and a panacea? Hammer is spammed continuously, while field is used infrequently. Hammers can go off multiple times in the first turns, while fields will rarely go off and wipe 2+ buffs before your nullers can procs. Also, fields are pretty much entirely shut down by Summer Snow, while Herb Wing still have a noticable chance of failure against a Hammer LAW. Basically, field is more easily to negate, and nullers are plentiful and re-released continuously. Hammer pretty much requires a 80% debuffer or a 55% Debuffer+Summer Snows to negate panacea. Otherwise, your team will get wrecked. In short, if you don't have a 80% debuffer or Summer Snow: 1:2:2 with any super-buffer, unleasher, and nuller has a very good chance against a domain LAW. 50% Debuffer, Buffer, 3x Unleashers does not have a good chance against hammer law. EDIT: For further reference, here's YY's breakdown of the various debuffers measured against Panacea. Since Panacea is simply a +250% buff, you can calculate this with various different number of panaces and debuffs as you wish: https://youtu.be/Vr10k67RrHE?t=1m11s